


one more drink before the war

by Cashay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Caretaking, Domestic, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Past Abuse, Pets, Slavery, Wingfic, suicidal thoughts brought on by past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was one of the leading human rights activist ever since he saved Dean years ago. It had taken him a long time to find a mate who would accept that his loyalty would always lay foremost with Dean but it seemed he finally had. That Lucifer shared Dean's love for trashy TV was just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>(As stated above there is one character who has brief thoughts about dying. Those are brought on by the fact that he is in pain and has been for a long time. If you want to know more before reading feel free to contact me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more drink before the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chef_Geekier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/gifts).



> This is a belated Christmas Gift for written for . I adore your podfics so I was super happy about getting you :) I went with your prompts of wings, angelcest, pets ( ~~both characters having pets and~~ characters as pets), established relationships as well as your prompt _Cas and Lucifer grooming each others wings._.
> 
>  **The fic really isn't as dark as the warnings suggest^^"** I hope you enjoy it and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!

Castiel hadn't been woken up by one of Dean's nightmares in weeks. That they were getting rarer didn't quell the guilt in Castiel the least bit. He knew he had saved Dean and that the human would never blame him for what happened to him but that didn't mean Castiel could let it go just as easily.

He had saved Dean but he wasn't even sure himself why he did it. He didn't regret what he had done that day for a single second even if it had changed it life – mostly because of it – but he had desperately been trying to make Dean see that it didn't make him a hero. 

For that one time – and the countless times that followed – that he actually looked and did something to help a mistreated pet there had been so many before that when he had simply looked away. Doing the right thing wasn't easy and it didn't change the bad things he had done.

He had never gotten Dean to change his opinion of him and who was he to force his view of the world on the human?

Castiel wondered if part of the reason for Dean's renewed nightmares was the fact that big changes were coming for both of them. He had gotten pretty good at reading Dean's emotions but he was still worried that Dean might have been lying to him about his opinion on the move.

There was no doubt in Castiel's mind about the fact that you didn't survive long as a pet if you didn't know how to be a very convincing liar.

But he and Dean had come to an understanding a long time ago. Lying – no matter how instinctual to either of them – was only going to hurt what they had been trying to built. Castiel could only hope that hadn't changed.

Dean had been the first pet Castiel had ever saved and Castiel was protective of him. Dean might not like it and had in fact proven more than once that he could take care of himself but that hadn't change Castiel's urge to take care of the only member of his flock.

Saving Dean had been more of an accident, an instinctual reaction to seeing someone in pain and desperate. Why this time had been different from all the other times he had seen a pet being abused and simply looked away he didn't know but he was glad it had been.

Officially abusing your pet was against the law in the angelic kingdom but no one ever really enforced those laws. Despite the fact that it had been known for a long time that the only things that made humans less than them was their smaller brain capacity quite a lot of angels still seemed to enjoy hurting them. Or maybe it was because of it.

Castiel loved his brothers and sisters but a worryingly big amount of them were sick fucks.

Humans lacked the ability to comprehend things the way angels could and to take in the same amount of information. They were physically weaker as well, they aged fast and they broke so easily, they got sick and died.

But if you asked Castiel what mattered the most was their capability to feel and to build lasting bonds. They might not know as much as them but that didn't make them any less determined to protect their loved ones. Castiel had seen it firsthand often enough.

After Castiel had saved Dean he hadn't been able to start looking away again. It seemed some part of his conscience that had been locked away safely had come out. The fact that he came home to Dean every day, witnessing first hand what exactly was happening while he was busy not noticing made it even harder.

It wasn't that he had wanted to look away, it had simply been hard to accept how much he had failed everything that he believed in all his life until now. Looking away was easy, seeing was hard.

Seeing had turned into helping and when Dean had one day told him sternly that his apartment was too small for nine people to be living in it Castiel decided to establish a organization for the help of abused humans.

He hadn't really thought anything would come out of it, mainly it had been an act of desperation. Only for some reason the media took an interest in an ex-soldier without much money trying to help abused humans. And as it turned out he wasn't the only one sick of looking away.

They had started out small but after their first year they already had safe houses for abused humans all over the angelic kingdom. After that their rise had been swift and efficient. At first Castiel hadn't involved Dean in any of the dirty work that was required in what they were doing but once Dean had demanded it that had changed.

Dean and Castiel had become an efficient team. And while these days they were mostly busy with leading a big organization and dealing with politicians they had never entirely stopped freeing abused humans. That was why they were doing this after all.

**~*~**

When Lucifer had offered to come over to help with packing, Castiel had already known that there would be a Doctor Sexy marathon on TV because Dean hadn't stopped talking about it and had alternatively forbidden and begged that the TV would be packed before it.

Now he watched the two of them sitting on the couch, popcorn propped up between them and not paying him any mind while he walked around packing various boxes.

To be quite honest Castiel wouldn't even have allowed Lucifer to come over if he thought that his partner was going to actually try and help packing. He wanted things to be stored up a certain way and Lucifer didn't care enough for most possessions to do anything more than just throw them in the boxes. It probably came with how much money he made.

When he turned around again Lucifer had extended his wing to curve around Dean. His pet hadn't moved away as he would have done only a few month ago but was, instead, even absentmindedly petting the dark feathers.

It made Castiel even more glad that he had waited to move in with Lucifer. Damn the customs that dictated that six month was the longest you should wait until you had move in with your intended mate.

He had dated before but that had always been the point when things had stopped working because he hadn't been willing to move in with someone until Dean was completely comfortable with them. And most of the time it had taken at least six month for them to even be allowed to meet Dean.

So far Dean hadn't approved of any of Castiel's prospective mates. That was until Lucifer showed up, the rich lawyer who first offered to help them fight their cases and then asked Castiel out. Until this day he had never told Castiel what had made him start taking on cases that would neither make him much money nor further his standing in angelic society.

After the first time Castiel had seen him interact with a frightened pet there had been no doubt left that behind the smooth facade Lucifer did care.

He had been everything Castiel had never thought he would find in a prospective mate with some added overconfidence and dickishness on top but Castiel could live with that as long as he could continue watching Dean and Lucifer bond over bad TV and pie.

“Cas? You alright?”

He looked down to see both Lucifer and Dean watching him and he nodded with a smile, reaching out with his wing to gently pet both of them. Dean seemed to be happy with that as he settled back to watch his show.

His human knew by now when Castiel was just lost in his thoughts and when he really needed some comfort. Though Dean's comfort mostly consisted of food and failed attempts to get Cas to drink, he only pulled out the actual physical contact when things got serious but Castiel really couldn't blame him after all the things he had been through.

“Of course,” he replied, ruffling Lucifer's hair with his wing before he resumed packing.

He couldn't deny the nervousness forming in his stomach as he realized that he was going to move in with Lucifer, thus making their relationship official. He wondered what his family was going to say, most of them had decided that he was never going to find a mate or have children by the time he had fought his first official court battle.

“If you need any help, I'm here you know?”

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Lucifer stand behind him. It took him a moment to relax – his fight for human rights didn't go over well with everyone and there had been some unpleasant experiences – but then he leaned back against Lucifer with a sigh.

“I know. There is no need to worry. I'm just remembering.”

Castiel could feel Lucifer nod and he smiled.

He would have never imagined he could be this lucky.

**~*~**

Standing in his empty flat made this feel a lot more real. He was going to miss this place, no matter how excited he was to move into Lucifer's house and finally complete their mating. He knew Lucifer loved him and wouldn't leave him but that didn't mean that he was any less anxious to seal their mating and make sure no one would even think of pursuing what was his.

He turned around when he heard Dean coming back through the door. There were only a couple of boxes left and they would take them in his car while Lucifer had already gone ahead with the majority of Castiel and Dean's things.

Without thinking about it Castiel curved his wings around Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. He knew the human didn't like it but he couldn't help the urge to be close to him right now and for once Dean obliged him.

“Are you sure you want this?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean had told him he didn't mind moving in with Lucifer more than once but Castiel just needed to hear it one more time so he could be sure. Dean had always been his number one priority in life and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his well being, not even his own happiness.

“You know I am. He makes you happy, Cas, and I don't find him so bad either. He's got taste and a very big TV.”

Castiel snorted, of course Dean was going to go with that answer but he could hear the sincerity behind it. For a moment, Castiel pulled Dean even closer before releasing him.

“You will always come first, Dean.”

“I know that too, Cas. And that you're going to leave him if I ask you. Now stop being such a chick and help me with the rest of the boxes!”

There was a blush spreading across Dean's face and Castiel couldn't help the smile on his own. Dean tended to get embarrassed really fast when it came to emotions but Castiel thought that the reminder that whatever Dean needed would always come first was a good thing. While he was sure Dean would be happy in Castiel and Lucifer's house he didn't want to take any chances when it came to the well being of the person that he was responsible for.

**~*~**

Dean had told Castiel the truth when he had said he was okay with moving in with Lucifer. He was by far the least annoying angel Castiel had gone out with. Dean had already forgotten the names of most of them.

And while sometimes he felt bad for ruining Castiel's love life and his chance for children more than once he was sure none of them would have made him happy in the long run. And it might not seem like it but he wanted to see Castiel happy.

So yeah, Lucifer was a creepy dude half of the time and Dean missed having Castiel for himself but that was something he was going to give up gladly if it meant that Castiel would finally be as happy as he deserved to be.

That Lucifer had a giant flat-screen certainly helped.

And he shared Dean's taste for bad TV, which also meant that he had all of Doctor Sexy on BluRay. Dean did recognize a bribe when he saw one but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to gladly go for it.

Like most nights he had decided to sleep downstairs in the living room in front of the TV. Castiel and Lucifer could be rather loud and while he had a TV in his room as well it never managed to drown out the very loud, weird screeching Angels made when they had an orgasm.

The first time Dean had heard it he had been sure Castiel was getting murdered. Seeing Castiel and Lucifer naked in bed wasn't something Dean cared to repeat. Ever.

Grabbing a case file Dean leaned back on the sofa, allowing the voices of Doctor Sexy latest love interest to wash over him. He flipped the file open and took a look at the details of their next major raid.

Castiel was famous enough by now that he could have easily taken any desk job in the pro-human organization he had built in but he had refused to stop freeing humans and Dean completely understood him. He saw how uncomfortable Castiel got when it came to talking politics and forging unions. No, he was more a hands-on guy. And while neither of them were going to be able to avoid playing nice with the higher ups they both needed being in the middle of the fight.

Though sometimes Dean suspected one of the reasons that Castiel was so adamant about staying active in the field was that he knew how much Dean needed it.

Dean knew it was stupid but he still held on to hope that maybe one day they were going to find Sam.

**~*~**

Gabriel wasn't a big fan of the holidays but he couldn't exactly tell Lucifer he wouldn't come when he had invited him to meet his mate for the first time. Not that Gabriel didn't know who his mate was. When a star lawyer and a human rights activist got mated that didn't exactly go unnoticed.

The fact that Lucifer had offered the invitation nearly three month before the holidays and asked for a private meeting told him there was more to it. They weren't really close as a family.

Gabriel loved his brothers dearly. All of them. Though he tended to love Raphael a bit less than the rest. He was far too occupied with furthering his standing in politics to bother with being a decent angelic being.

Michael was toeing the line most of the time but at his heart, he was still a good person. Why else would he have taken in the poor abused human that was now accompanying him everywhere? At first Gabriel had been ready to rip him a new one for that but the pet – Adam – had started to look better and better.

When Gabriel had made a control visit, he had even caught the two bantering.

Gabriel was brought back out of his memories by someone entering the mostly empty café. He looked up and couldn't help the smile appearing on his face when he saw Lucifer coming in.

“Hello, brother.”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer inclined his head, sitting down.

Gabriel noticed that his wings looked even better than they usually did. But then that probably came with a mating bond. There was only so much professional wing carers could do and it was proven that having someone you shared a bond with groom you was the best way to take care of your wings.

There had been a time when they had still groomed each other's wings but that had been a rather long time ago.

“How have you been lately?”

Gabriel shrugged with a grin, his eyes never leaving Lucifer as his brother sat down across from him.

“Same old, same old. You know me, Luci, life's never boring with my job.”

Lucifer wrinkled his nose and Gabriel couldn't help but grin a bit more. There had never been much love for his job in the family. At least not this one. Their brother leaving the secret service for a career as a headhunter wasn't exactly something they could bring up at some important fundraiser.

“I know I wasn't always appreciative of your job in the past.” - and that was the understatement of the year - “But I need your help.”

For a moment Gabriel considered teasing Lucifer about how low he had sunken asking his headhunter brother for favors but he decided against it. If Lucifer was asking for a favor that meant he was really in need of help. Gabriel might be an asshole but even he had some decency left.

And he could always tease Lucifer about it afterwards.

“So, brother dearest, what exactly do you want from me?”

**~*~**

Trying to find one human pet in a system that didn't much care about actually keeping track of where they were sold to turned out being one of Gabriel's trickiest assignments so far. And that meant something he had chased down international criminals after all.

Gabriel was going to bring that up at the Christmas dinner table. Castiel probably already knew all about how screwed up the system was but there was no reason why he shouldn't be reminded again.

Gabriel had never denied that years of undercover work had turned him into a bastard but even he wasn't left cold by all the suffering he encountered. It was hard not to buy half of the tortured humans he came across but he steeled himself and looked away.

He knew it was going to give him sleepless nights and nightmares for the next few month at least but that was only fair wasn't it? He left them in their suffering so why shouldn't he suffer for it.

It reminded him too much of his former jobs and the reasons why he had left it. If it was up to him he would have freed all of them but he was here with a goal and he wasn't going to let his brother down.

That didn't mean that he didn't sometimes imagine that he would just snap one day and throw all caution in the wind, trying to right all the wrongs he had seen until someone managed to shoot him down.

He was starting to worry that he wasn't going to make it by the deadline and that he would have to turn up at Lucifer's doorstep on Christmas' Eve empty handed.

But for once Father seemed to be inclined to be merciful because with a few days left to spare, Gabriel finally found him.

**~*~**

Sam couldn't even remember a day when he didn't woke up in pain anymore. And this one proved to be no different.

He knew it was getting close to the Holiday Season because of the decoration he had seen in the house the few times his Master had actually bothered with dragging him out of the basement and into the living room to be the evening's entertainment.

Most of the time whoever wanted to have fun with him just came down to where he was chained against the wall these days. He was all but used up and he wondered how long his Master would bother to keep him before he ended on the auction block again.

Sam didn't really believe he was going to make it to the next Holiday season. But that was alright. He had accepted his death – even wished for it – a long time ago. The only thing he regretted was that he hadn't gotten a chance to see Dean again. He missed his brother.

When the door opened Sam steeled himself for more pain but the angel that knelt down next to him didn't hurt him. Instead wings curled around him and shielded him from the light that was blinding him after days of darkness while gentle hands offered him a bottle of water.

“Don't be afraid Sammy. I'm bringing you home.”

Sam didn't believe him. He just hoped his death was going to be quick.

**~*~**

From the moment Dean had recognized who Sam was he hadn't let anyone near him. Even Castiel wasn't allowed in Dean's room and it had been three days by now. Instead Dean seemed to have made his room as close to a fortress as he could manage. It wasn't all that surprising really.

In all the years that Castiel had known Dean he had never spoken about Sam with anything other than fierce loyalty and love.

Castiel had known, deep down, that a part of the reason that Dean put so much energy in their work was the hope to find his brother again. He was happy for the two of them but he felt a bit like he had let Dean down by not being able to do anything to help him find Sam.

He knew it was a stupid line of thought but that didn't really change it. Nor did the fact that Dean didn't even trust him to bring him food hurt any less because he could rationally understand it.

Emotions were such strange things and Castiel had only gotten marginally better at expressing them.

His eyes followed Dean as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. But the human that had been his best friend for the last couple of years didn't even acknowledge him.

Lucifer's wings gently brushed over him, making him turn around to look at his mate. The other angel was pointedly looking at the TV instead of the door.

“Give him time,” Lucifer offered gently, his wing brushing up and down on Castiel's back.

“I just want to help him. He doesn't have to do this alone.”

Castiel was surprised when Lucifer shook his head and he finally turned fully towards his mate, his own wings folded against his back.

“That's were you're wrong. He has to do it alone Castiel. He wasn't able to protect his brother all those years ago. This is for him as much as it is for Sam. As far as Gabriel told me Sam wasn't really in a good place when he was found either. Give him time, both of them, because they're going to need as much of it as they can get. It's not going to be easy for either of them.”

Castiel nodded without saying anything. It was hard to reason with what he believed to be true just as much as Lucifer. But that didn't mean he wouldn't like to. He hated being irrational.

Without thought he turned into Lucifer's wings when they tightened around him, enjoying the soft feathers caressing his skin. He had never had much of a thing for wings before if he was honest – there had even been a time where he had thought Dean might be the right mate for him. But ever since he and Lucifer had started to get intimate he had developed an attachment to his lover's wings. They offered comforting and there was something soothing about grooming them.

“It's going to be fine.”

Again Castiel nodded. He appreciated that Lucifer was going to pretend that he didn't know that Castiel was jealous of Sam in some way, or that he was afraid of loosing Dean. It was something he wasn't proud of and he would do everything he could to make sure that Sam and Dean were the happiest and safest humans in this world.

He owed it to Dean.

**~*~**

“The fact that a major crime boss and half of his people wound up dead didn't go unnoticed Gabriel. This is not how I wanted it handled.”

Gabriel snorted, glaring at Lucifer with full force. Well, he had seen that one coming at least, not like some of the more interesting family arguments that had happened. Sometimes he wondered how they had ever gotten this far without a straight up murder in the family. But then, maybe there had been and they had just covered it up.

“You asked me to find Sam and bring him back. You know how I do things. Maybe you should have been a bit more specific if you wanted me to handle this any different,” Gabriel sneered.

“I didn't need a scandal on my hand or to have to drag you out of prison!”

Gabriel snarled at Lucifer, his wings pressed to his back. Most angels would raise their wings if they were about to start a fight in order to intimidate their enemies but Gabriel knew better. An angel's wings were their weakest point. He didn't need to try and frighten anyone out of a fight with him. He didn't get involved in a fight without good reason and if he was going to attack or going to be attacked he wasn't going to give anyone the advantage of easy access to his wings.

“Tough luck Lucifer it's not always about you and your political schemes! I know you're a hotshot lawyer but have you actually been out there? Have you seen what they do to them? I couldn't safe any of the others, no matter how much I wanted to. The least I could do was kill the bastard once I found Sam.”

Gabriel turned around, ready to leave and not come back to Lucifer for a long time. There was only so much he could take and his own brother defending one of those sick bastards certainly wasn't one of them.

He was held back by wings that curved around him and caged him in. His first instinct was to rip through them and attack whoever they belonged to but he clamped down hard on it, instead turning around to look at Lucifer.

It surprised him to see his brother looking pained and drawn. Lucifer was always so well put together Gabriel supposed it was easy to forget that he was only an angel as well, and one with a good heart at that.

“If I could, I would kill them all.”

Gabriel nodded once, unfurling his own, battle-scared wings to press against Lucifer's and gently run along his brother's face.

“I believe you.”

**~*~**

Dean was careful to lock the door after himself as he left the room. Only he and Sam had a key, well and Castiel for emergencies but he would have trusted Castiel with his life so of course Castiel would be the one he trusted to take care of Sam if he – for some reason – couldn't.

He could still hardly believe that he had his little brother back. Sure, Sam was still trying to get back to full strength after what he had to endure but there wouldn't even be any lasting damage. That was more than most pets could say about their fate.

As happy as he was to have Sam back he needed a bit of breathing room. He had spend the last few weeks juggling the cases he was still responsible for – wanted to be responsible for really, because Castiel would allow him an endless vacation in an instant if he thought he needed or wanted it – and taking care of his little brother.

They had ended up butting heads about a week into their reunion and as angry as Dean had been in that moment at his stubborn little brother he couldn't deny afterwards that he had been damn happy to see Sam getting angry and voicing his own opinion.

There were more pets than Dean cared to remember that they had rescued only to later realize that while they might have saved their bodies they had been too late to safe their minds. Not all of them ever learned things that came so naturally to Dean – like picking a fight.

As happy as he was with having Sam back a few minutes alone on the couch sounded like heaven right about now. A few minutes of uninterrupted sleep were all he needed.

Only it turned out he wasn't alone.

“Dean.”

Gabriel sounded sleepy and not at all his usual cocky self. Dean wasn't sure if his was his own exhaustion or just how well Gabriel was fitting in with the furniture when he was all curled up and covered by his wings that had let to Dean overlooking him.

“Don't get up for me Gabe,” Dean mumbled, letting his head fall back against the headrest of the couch.

“Didn't intend to.”

Gabriel sounded just as tired as Dean felt. Dean has no clue why he was even here but since Lucifer had invited him over for Christmas Gabriel has been hanging around at their house more and more. Sam had told him he was pretty sure it was because he was lonely.

Dean could understand the need for company. He needed it more often than he cared to admit after a shitty day at the job. Despite what he would like to make himself believe, their jobs had more than one bad side.

Sometimes they were too late to save either the body or the soul. Both are things that made Dean want to drown himself in alcohol. He didn't even want to know how shitty Gabriel must feel half of the time.

In moments like this all Dean really wished for was being held. Of course he had never figured out how to ask for that.

Dean didn't move away when wings wormed their way in between his back and the couch and he was pulled towards Gabriel, cocooned in two golden wings and resting comfortable against the angel.

He didn't object either when Gabriel sneaked his arms around him and held him even closer. Instead he relaxed against the warm chest and allowed himself to sink into the feeling of safety. He could angst about it to his heart's content tomorrow but for now he was pretty happy with being held and kept from the world with a curtain of feathers.

Gabriel did make an exceptionally comfortable pillow.

**~*~**

Castiel leaned back against Lucifer, willing his tense wings into submission. The past few weeks had been exhausting. No matter how happy he was about Dean getting Sam back it came with a new set of problems that they had needed to deal with. Though it had taken him some time to connect the dots, the fact that Gabriel had killed to get Sam out had just worried him more.

Not that he was crying for the person, who had been a horrible being – one look at Sam's scar told you that – but he was worried what would happen if someone found out.

It didn't matter how many times Gabriel reassured him that no one would because he was the best at his job and he actually knew what he was doing. Castiel wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family.

Especially not now that they had finally found something resembling peace.

“Relax love.”

Castiel flushed and looked up at Lucifer who was gently working his fingers through Castiel's wings.

“I'm sorry.”

But Lucifer just shushed him and his hand gently skimmed through Castiel's feathers. Making him sigh. He had never much cared for having his wings groomed before but allowing Lucifer to care for him so intimately was an incredible feeling.

He reached out for one of Lucifer's wing, wanting to return the gesture. When they had first tried this the touches had been just a hint of unsure and awkward. Neither of them had been exactly inexperienced but touching the wings of another angel for the first time always made you a bit unsure.

Everyone reacted differently and no angel liked to be rejected when it came to grooming – even if it was only by an instinctual recurling of the wings – the need to take care of your mate's wing was deeply ingrained in the angelic mind.

“Just stop worrying for a bit. Just tonight. The world will still be there for you to save tomorrow.”

Castiel chuckled, leaning towards Lucifer to rest his head against his shoulder. Leave it to Lucifer to make wanting to save the world sound like something bad.

Before he could say anything and probably start an argument – they were two people who argued for a living, it always seemed natural to extend that arguing into their home life – Lucifer pulled him in for a kiss, his hands buried in his wings.

Castiel allowed himself to be kissed, enjoying the sensation of safety it gave him. Before Lucifer he had never felt this kind of safe. There had always been the worry about Dean and about what length other angels would be willing to go to to shut up an inconvenient voice.

All those worries were still there and with Sam and Gabriel joining their little flock a whole lot more had come to him but he trusted Lucifer to help keep them safe like he had trusted no one before him.

With Lucifer's hands in his wings, gently petting and grooming, Castiel was able to let go of the weight he carried around every day. Just for a bit, just for tonight, he could let go and enjoy the simple pleasure of being loved.

Lucifer was right, the world wasn't going anywhere. And just for tonight it could damn well go safe itself.


End file.
